Better Left Unsaid
by Suzaku Madoushi
Summary: Ed and Al have and argument, but for once, Al's not at the river? Oneshot, chibi fic, I suck at summaries...


1SM: Okies, I have decided to make this a one-shot story, inspired by one of my own other stories, but completely different , You're probably thinking that doesn't make sense but to me it's crystal clear. The only reason this is a one-shot is because I don't have time to write a whole story yet, but hey, I'm trying okies?It may be a little short, but enjoy...

Disclaimer: Are you kidding? Me? Own FMA? That's hysterical! I wish I did, actually no, cause then it'd suck, it's good the way it is.

_**BrothersBrothersBrothersBrothersBrothersBrothers**_

Ed sat along the rivers edge, thinking of his little brother. He knew the kid was just down the river, but he didn't want to go get him, not yet at least. They'd had one of the most petty arguments, and one of their most frequent...

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey Brother?" Al asked, smiling at his older brother._

"_What is it Al?" Ed looked at Al as they continued walking home._

"_Well, I was wondering, which one of us do you think is most like Dad?" Ed stopped. How many times did he have to tell Al never to talk about their dad before he listened to him?_

"_Al, neither of us is like that bastard. I told you before that he was a good for nothing nobody, just forget him."_

"_Brother! How can you say that? He's gonna come back one day, you know that, Brother!" Al glared at his brother. _

"_Al, I said stop it! I told you a million times that it's not gonna happen!" Ed screamed at Al, tired of having the same argument all the time. "How stupid are you Al?"_

_They both gasped. "Al, I didn't mean- "_

"_I hate you Brother!" Al ran away as fast as he could. "And I'm not stupid!" _

That was about the fourth time they'd had the same argument, but he had never called Al stupid. Al wasn't stupid, he knew that, but it just came out. He couldn't help it. "Al, I'm sorry..." he whispered to himself. He knew Al couldn't hear him, he was on the other end of the river...

Ed stood up and walked back home. He thought Al needed a little time, and besides, he had an idea. 'Just hold on a sec, Al, you're gonna love this.' he smiled and ran to the house.

Al sat by the river, glaring at his reflection in the water. "Why do you have to be so mean, Brother?" He asked, his reflection turned into the face of his own brother staring back at him.

"You're so much better than I am at stuff...brother...I'm not stupid...you're just...you're just...better..." he sighed heavily. "I wonder when you'll come and get me. You always do. Maybe you think I'm not capable of walking home myself...Brother.." He stood up. "I can walk home myself, I don't need you Brother, I don't need anyone's help." and with that, Al was gone.

'Al's gonna love this,' Ed thought to himself as he walked along the river looking for his younger brother, 'I wonder, if he even remembers...hm, maybe not.' Ed maintained a smile as he walked up and down the river looking for Al, only to find that, Al wasn't there. In a panic, he searched along the river at least four more times until he confirmed it. Al was missing.

"Oh my God, Al! Al!" He screamed running all around the village. "Al! Where are you!" he sighed. 'I can't give up, he could be hurt. Mom's will be when she finds out I lost him...I'd better go and face the music now...' He walked home solemnly.

He'd never lost Al before, maybe he'd gone to far this time? It was an accident. He didn't mean to call Al stupid. He really didn't...

Ed walked up the front stairs and slowly opened the door. The scent of beef stew filling his nostrils. He loved his mothers cooking...he followed the scent into the kitchen where he saw his mother, smiling back at him. His heart ached. How would she react if she knew he'd lost Al?

"Oh, Ed, it's you, hungry?" he nodded, staying silent, trying to wait for the right time and refrain from crying.

"Hm, that's odd, is something wrong, Ed? You're not as talkative as you always are. Did something upset you?" she asked, bending down to look him in the face.

"Mom!" he hugged her, tears flowing from his face in streams.

"Edward, what's the matter?" she hugged her son and stepped back and looked at him in the eyes, waiting for him to tell her.

"Mom, I lost Al! He's gone. I went to the river, and he wasn't there! I went around the whole village and I couldn't find him!" Ed gasped, "What if he fell in!" he exclaimed, panicking even more.

His mother only smiled sadly at him. "Ed, calm down, okay? Al's been here sleep. I tucked him in early not to long ago, he seemed a bit sad as well. Do you want to tell me what happened?" She looked at him.

Ed stared at her in disbelief. Ignoring her question he ran into their room. "Al, Al wake up!" he screamed.

Al slowly opened his eyes and looked at Ed, still half-asleep, "I told you I could find my way on my own Brother..."he murmured, trying to go back to bed, but Ed wouldn't let him. The pillow was ripped from under his head. "Ow! Brother what was that for!" he rubbed the back of his head.

"What was it for! I was worried sick about you! I was out there all afternoon looking for you, that's why. I even wanted to give you this!" Ed held up a family portrait of when their dad was still with them. It was the last one they'd took together as a family before he'd left.

Al stared. "Brother?"

"What? You don't want it? Fine, I'll put it back!" Ed climbed up onto his bed on the top bunk and placed the picture under his pillow.

Al stifled a laugh. "I thought you hated him, Brother."

"I do!" Ed shouted angrily.

"Then why do you have that picture under your pillow?"

"So every night before I go to sleep I'm reminded of exactly how MUCH I hate him. No more questions Al, let's go eat, okay? Al nodded and followed his brother into the kitchen to eat.

"Oh and Al?"

"Yes brother?"

"You're one of the smartest people I know." He smiled.

"You really think so Brother?" he asked excitedly.

"Yep, but of course, you're never gonna be as smart as me." Ed smirked, returning to his old ways again.

Their mother smiled. She knew they were going to start that whole argument all over again, tomorrow and the same thing would happen, but she knew they could resolve it on their own, and they'd come back home together next time.

Ed still slept with the picture under his bed, though, because he supposedly 'hated his father' just that much. She never got to tell him that he was the one who was most like Hohenheim, but that was something she knew, that was better left unsaid.

SM: Well, I'm assuming this is the end, lol, Well, it's a short little on-shot, that could have been better had I not been imed by my friend the entire time, oh well, I don't have time to edit. It's a short and sweet story, don't hate me, I made them young, okies, I like chibi stories, Well, review please, flames are welcome.


End file.
